A Scientists Struggle
by BakaKoneko-chan3
Summary: Pai loves her, but she's not his experiment to keep. One sided PaixLettuce, hinted RyouxLettuce


**A Scientists Struggle**

Disclaimer – as always I own nothing but the plot

The world was dull, grey, the air was muggy and moist and uncomfortable. Grey puffy clouds rolled across a dusky purple sky as the day grew older. Minuet speckles of dust swirled in rare cones of sunlight that slipped in through windows and burst through thick cloud formations.

The observer of these elements was sitting in his extensively advanced lab- much unlike those of a usual scientist you might come across these days- in fact, this lab was not even of Earth origin. This was the lab of a Cyniclone named Pai, and this particular extra-terrestrial was no ordinary 19 year old, he was a scientist.

But you see, he knew all there was to know about plant forms and chemical substances, but when it came to other people he knew nothing. Of course, he knew the human and Cyniclone body structure inside out but what he failed at was understanding the people themselves, and most importantly the emotions they carry around with them.

The mind was a tricky thing, such a small organ controlling and manipulating so many parts of the body, but not only that; it contained thoughts and secrets that nobody would ever know or hear of unless spoken aloud.

Currently, the alien male was pondering over this whilst trying to forget his previous thoughts; Mew Lettuce. She was scratching at the doors inside his mind for a long time now, catching him off guard and dancing across his field of vision when his focus slipped. Why he had no idea, which troubled him more than he'd like to admit. She could be found nagging at his consciousness, stirring feelings unknown to the alien. These feelings often kept him awake at night, they surged through his system as he fought to keep them hidden, buried under his responsibility and duty to do what's right by his people. But the feelings were growing stronger, rallying troops to fight harder to reach his heart and break the ice surrounding it. What scared him the most as that he didn't know how much longer he would be able to fight it. But did he really want to?

The alien shook his head and let out a long sigh; he had accepted his fate.

Finally, for the first time in heaven know how long, Pai- the cold, quiet and stern, the man who built a wall around his heart and mind, restricting all but logic within its confines, a forbidden apple never to be bit, not even by him- gave in to his feelings. The cement cracked and the rocks began to tumble, cascading to the ground and leaving an army of lethargic emotions and questions Pai had never known he wanted to solve. So many things, so many dreams, secrets, fragments of memories and- her. She was everywhere. She flitted around in countless memories from past battles, smiled in his daydreams and strolled with him at night in his state of unconsciousness. Shining green braids whipped in the breeze, sparkling crystalline eyes board into his very soul, that smile that brought even more beauty to her wise angelic face and brought warmth to any who observe it. Whether Pai lover her or not was a concept he was almost afraid to consider.

The small smile that had somehow chiselled onto Pai's sharp featured face began to retract into a look of forlorn sorrow as he remembered; she could never be his. She belonged to another, a scientist much like himself, her-in a sense- creator. She was the experiment of a human, this man had hallmarked her chest as a product of his design and no one else's, marking his property and claiming his prize. A prize Pai would never be able to touch, no matter how much he wanted to. Pai had conducted many experiments in his lifetime, and he always admired and respected other peoples, but he never had and never would steal from another scientist, regardless of species, race etcetera.

So he would continue to watch her from a distance, probably-no definitely, fall deeper into the spiralling depths of love and he accepted that, embraced it. Because he knew; he loved her but she wasn't his experiment to keep.

**Welp, this is all I got people!**

**I kinda make the Mew Project sound weird, and Ryou a right ass but hey-ho**

**R&R please you wonderful human beings! (- I assume you're human?)**


End file.
